


inuparents drabble

by nopenname22



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenname22/pseuds/nopenname22
Summary: inspired from heavenin--hell's artwork. little inuparents drabble. here's the tumblr link: https://nopenname22.tumblr.com/post/621638500440293376/if-you-take-suggestions-please-consider-toga





	inuparents drabble

"Dearest, are you...upset with me?"

"What would give you that idea?" He asked, with his face still contorted in a scowl.

"It's been so long that we've been apart, yet you haven't embraced me. Did something happen while you were gone?"

"I think that question belongs to me, hime."

Touga turned around and took a few strides toward the forest. Taking a deep breath he turned around to face the noblewoman.

With her dull human senses, Touga couldn't put it past her that she wouldn't know the source of his discomfort was how closely her scent -- the scent he's come to hold so very dear to him -- was intertwined with another's. 

~~~~~

And the rest kinda goes:

  * Touga has been away maybe a season or so, so he’s like wtf??? This isn’t my little rabbit’s scent in its purest form??
  * In that time, with her father’s suspicions of his daughter, Izayoi was assigned Takemaru as a guard
  * So ya, he has to follow her everywhere including her room and just everywhere and their scents intermingle bc I don’t really know how scents work
  * Izayoi isn’t miffed at all bc well, her man told her he’d be away so less late night escapades anyways
  * She is also confident she can shake her guard off anyways bc he’s kinda a priss who takes himself too srsly between u and me.
  * So in the time Touga has been away she’s been the model daughter in her father’s eyes and he’s all oooo maybe it’s bc she’s hitting it off with Takemaru of Setsuna??? And is just overall happier and more jovial around the house.
  * Takemaru is also shamelessly flirting and grows to love her boohoo
  * No returned affections obvi but they’re friendly
  * Friendly enough that they partake in some sort of activity to get them touching for the scent thing to be more believable?? Nah. It’s enough that it’s a new male scent that’s everywhere so Touga is 100p rattled.
  * Touga gets insecure (like his emotionally stunted son??) that her feelings have changed since he’s been gone
  * Def parallels the bafflement Inuyasha felt when he asks Kagome why she wants Miroku around.
  * Inuyasha/Touga: what, do u love him or somethin’?? 🤬
  * Kagome/Izayoi: yes, I do… 🙄
  * I/T: *rethinks his whole life* is this the way the wind blows? 🤯
  * Touga would be more clipped and dignified than Inuyasha (obviously) lol
  * He’d be ready to leave thinking she’s made her choice but she’ll embrace him from behind and call him a dummy
  * “Your head is as thick as your armor, dearest”
  * And they all lived happily ever after.




End file.
